La pequeña pelirroja y el cazador
by Kuro and Sweet Girl
Summary: Extraña y oscura versión de La Caperucita Roja; Ginny siempre quiso casarse con un cazador hasta que conoció a un lobo y olvido sus sueños infantiles. Muerte de uno o más personajes, pero con la esperanza de ser un poco ¿romántico?.Editado para darle un mejor final.


Capitulo único.

**La pequeña pelirroja y el cazador.**

.

.

**Discleimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. y supongo que de alguna otra (u otas) multinacional(es) con mucho dinero. Este fic esta escrito solo con la intención de entretener y contiene mucha locura y bastante OC, por supuesto trato de ser fiel al canon pero considerando cual es la pareja principal de este fic pues ... :D

.

.

Ginny había considerado todas las respuestas y todas las reacciones, aunque sabía que no las necesitaría, por que ante "esa pregunta" ella solo tenía una respuesta. Bueno era posible que su familia estuviera un poco decepcionada pero en cuanto pudiera explicarles todo, sabía que la entenderían, así que tomo todo su valor y se preparo para la noche. Lo había considerado todo, menos lo que estaba en la caja de su regalo de compromiso. Cuando vio el suave y único pelaje plateado que era el forro y el ribete de la capa roja más bonita que había visto en su vida solo pudo contestar la pregunta de una forma.

_¿Ginny te casarías conmigo?_

-Sí.

Hubo aplausos, sonrisas y celebraciones. Esa no era la respuesta que había planeado...pero...

Aunque su dedo estaba libre su corazón no. De hecho si tenía un anillo, oculto en una cadena en su cuello, escondido hasta que pudiera explicarle a todos de donde había salido... pero... la capa.

Claro que se casaría, entre más pronto mejor, pronto por favor pronto...la capa... ella no podía esperar, no podía esperar... ¿la iglesia o la noche de bodas?

-¿Tú lo has cazado?- preguntó por fin la pelirroja saliendo de su caos mental mientras acaricia el suave pelaje... de lobo.

-Claro- contestó Harry orgulloso. -¿Sabías que Lord Voldemor daría 1000 piezas de oro por esa piel? ¿pero quien querría darle algo? Yo prefiero dártela a ti... escuche que los lobos te gustaban.

-Me encantan-dijo ella sincera mirando con infinito cariño la capa en sus manos. Al verla así Harry supo que darle la capa fue la decisión correcta, últimamente Ginny estaba algo distante y el chico de ojos verdes hasta llego a dudar por un momento de su propuesta.

-Si ya has cometido la hazaña de cazar al lobo plateado, debiste haberle vendido la piel a Lord Voldemord- hablo George animado- el bastardo nos mata de hambre y seguro que el oro les hubiera sido más útil que la capa- completo Fred la opinión.

-Yo... no sé Harry, fue estúpido seguir a los lobos por esto. No sé que es más horrible si cazarlos por la piel o por el dinero- hablo Hermione mirando a Ron tentativamente para que la apoyara, el tomo su mano y asintió comprendiéndola. Después de todo Ron había dejado sus intentos de cacería con los Potter's por la agricultura, solo para poder ganar la mano y el corazón de la brillante hija del boticario.

-A mi me alegra que no se la dieras al usurpador- hablo Ginny atona,lanzando la capa al viento para envolverse en el suave pelaje.

-¡Gin, no hables así! te meterías en muchos problemas si las personas equivocadas te escucharan- le reprendió Molly escandalizada.

-Pero todos sabemos que tiene razón, el rey Lucius era un arrogante snob pero al menos sabia manejar el reino. Y la reina Narcissa... por Dios, pueden decir lo que quieran de sus motivos pero la mitad de los hospitales, orfanatos y asilos del reino dependían de ella y sus competencias de caridad con los nobles. Ahora después de que Voldemort ha exprimido a los nobles hasta su ultimo knut para la guerra ellos también necesitan caridad- opino con amargura Sirius Black, padrino de Harry, quien a pesar de su abierta oposición sabía de primera mano como era que Lord Voldemort te vaciara las arcas familiares para continuar una guerra sin sentido.

-Si, gracias por recordarnos que necesitamos caridad Canuto, ahora por que mejor no pasamos a temas más divertidos que nuestra querida monarquía desaparecida- comento despreocupado James- hoy es día de mi hijo- completo orgulloso despeinando aun más el cabello de su hijo.

Después de ese punto Ginny se perdió la conversación mientras se refugiaba en la calidez de la capa y sus recuerdos.

-o-

¡Uno, dos, tres...!- la pequeña pelirroja de mas o menos doce años comenzó contando con entusiasmo, mientras escuchaba los susurros y las risitas de sus hermanos.

-Treinta y uno, treinta y dos, treinta y tres...-continuo con la sonrisa en sus labios disminuyendo ante los sonidos de los correteos cada vez más lejanos.

-Cincuenta...- susurró sin animo, de verdad quería decir "listos o no ahí voy", pero sabe que es inútil, sus manos se quedan en sus ojos un rato más con un poquito de esperanza...cuando las baja solo esta el prado desierto.

Si, sus hermanos le han dejado sola hoy, seguramente para ir a jugar Quidicht, el único juego en el que mamá les ha prohibido involucrarla y que al parecer es el más divertido del mundo, por que ella termina sola en el bosque con tanta frecuencia que ha perdido la cuenta. Al principio de estas escapadas ella los seguía insistentemente, pero por lo general solo lograba que ellos dieran por perdido el partido y todos regresaran molestos a casa; ¡oh pero lo peor! fue el día que la dejaron montar una escoba y jugar con ellos, fue terrible, los gemelos la protegieron de las viejas bludgers mientras que el resto de ellos volaban especialmente bajo y lento incluso Percy ... fue triste, aburrido y humillante,mejor no repetirlo.

La pequeña pelirroja se dirigió a las inmediaciones de un río cercano para juguetear con el agua y las flores hasta que sus hermanos regresen y le llenen de disculpas y ruegos para que mamá no se entere de tan común incidente. Ginny ya no buscaba, pero definitivamente encontró algo, hay un niño dormido entre las flores cerca del río,por un instante ella creyó que era una niña teoría arrebatoramente apoyada por un largo cabello rubio platino atrapado en una elegante coleta de lado y negada por sus túnicas y zapatos masculinos, si alguien tuviera una hija tan linda la vestiría con bonitos vestido ¿no?

Habiá también libros regados a su alrededor, Ginny no es una experta pero lo escrito en ellos no parece ingles y cuando se acerca más algo se mueve bajo la capucha del chico y el abre los ojos, gris, gris irridicente, es oficial es el niño mas bonito que ha visto y esos ojos son los más extraordinarios. Oh, pero en cuanto el niño abrió la boca la magia termino...

O al menos es lo que creyó la pequeña Weasley en ese momento, después de ese día comprendió que magia es algo que rodeaba en abundancia a Draco, un chico tan arrogante como sensible, alguien que en un instante podía ser grosero y desconsiderado y al siguiente todo un encantador caballero; si Draco era un mar de contradicciones.

Ese fue el primer día, pero después de ese encuentro a Ginny no volvió a importarle que sus hermanos la abandonaran para jugar Quidicht y más adelante, mucho más adelante, fue incluso necesario que ella buscara disparatadas excusas para ir al bosque sola.

-o-

Los escuetos preparativos de la boda eran un borrón en la mente de Ginny, no es que ellos pudieran hacer mucho en la precaria condición en la que vivían, las palabras en el altar fueron especialmente vacías, no es que ella les hubiese prestado demasiada atención. Pero su noche de bodas, como esperaba su noche de bodas.

Cuando Harry entro a la habitación esperaba ver a su tímida novia esperándole en la cama, tal vez junto a la ventana o incluso escondida en el baño; pero Ginny estaba en el centro de la habitación, desnuda excepto por la capa, pasiva más allá de su entendimiento e incluso Harry supo que algo andaba mal... pero vio un brillo entre sus senos y se acerco curioso, Ginny era una preciosa estatua y Harry tomo el dije que pendía de una cadena plateada de aspecto demasiado costoso. Era un anillo, ¡un anillo femenino con la cresta real de los Malfoy! Harry retrocedió en shock con miles de ideas revoloteando en su cabeza pero de pronto la estatua Ginny cobro vida y tomo su brazo con una fuerza inusitada para una dama tan pequeña.

-Yo nunca voy a pertenecerte.

Y mientras Harry recibía una certera y elegante puñalada recordó el absurdo rumor de que Voldemort era un mago oscuro que hechizo a los Malfoy para ser lobos y por eso habían desaparecido ¿por que mas el tacaño tirano daría oro por piel de lobo? Después de la primera puñalada vinieron más y Harry recordó también que Ginny dejo de seguirlo como un polluelo desde hace ya tres años, que desaparecía en el bosque con tanta frecuencia como aparecía de la nada con una sonrisa misteriosa y los ojos brillantes, que la vio leyendo libros en francés aunque no sabía donde había aprendido tal idioma, lo distante y seria que había estado durante los preparativos de la boda y sus bonitos ojos tintados de rojo en plena ceremonia -"son los nervios" había dicho su madre-, pero la verdad es que la ultima vez que había visto su sonrisa fue la noche del compromiso mientras se envolvía en el cálido forro de piel de lobo de la capa roja; había tantos pequeños detalles a los que Harry no presto atención. "Me encantan los lobos" dijo ella...¿no tenían los Malfoy un hijo de más o menos su edad? ¿como sería el hechizo que les impuso Voldemort? ...curiosamente ahora el rumor de los Malfoy siendo lobos no le parecía tan descabellado... curiosamente cuando mueres a manos de tu bella e inmaculada esposa nada parece tan descabellado.

La sangre salpico sus mejillas secas, esperaba llorar pero no paso Ginny cayó de rodillas y la sangre tiño la bonita capa. Ella de verdad apreciaba a Harry pero jamás le perdonaría, hizo lo que tenia que hacer...por Draco...por ella...por su pequeña promesa... y las lagrimas llegaron seguidas de jadeos y sollozos, después gritos y finalmente la oscuridad.

-o-

-Sabía que no me traicionarías nunca mi pequeña pelirroja.

-¿...Dra-co...?- Ginny quería tener la fuerza y el raciocinio para comprender la situación pero _esa_ voz y la calidez que la envolvían...

-No te esfuerces ahora, descansa pequeña, estoy orgulloso de ti...

-¡Draco!

-Si, he venido por ti, como lo prometí. Ahora todo estará bien...

-¡No,no,no,no esta bien!- comprendió Ginny desesperada, forcejeando en el abrazo que tanto había deseado antes-... lo he matado...lo he matado ¿por nada?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo él firmemente, luchando por retener a la pelirroja sin lastimarla, cosa que resultada demasiado difícil considerando la ira intempestiva dentro de el.- Si no lo hubieras hecho tu, lo habría hecho yo...o mi madre...¿comprendes?

El suave y cálido pelaje que la envuelve es de pronto helado, se retuerce aun más pero ya no por que quiera huir.

-No puede ser- susurra con la voz rota y las lagrimas acuden de nuevo a sus ojos cuando recuerda el gesto severo de Lucius transformándose lentamente en una arrogante sonrisa "No había notado el hermoso color que es el rojo, mi hijo tiene buen gusto". El forcejeo a culminado en un abrazo y pronto no es posible distinguir quien esta consolado a quien, Ginny quiere deshacerse de la capa pero Draco la detiene.

-No la deseches, o esto habrá sido en vano.

-Pero Draco...¿que vas a hacer con ella ir al castillo y cobrar la recompensa?- cuestiona ella furiosa y confundida entre lagrimas.

Draco no la suelta de su abrazo y acaricia su cabello hasta calmarla hasta que la capa vuelve a ser un reconfortante refugio y el anillo entre sus senos una brillante promesa.

\- Si cariño voy a hacer exactamente eso, voy a ir al castillo...

Él no tiene que decir más para que ella lo entienda, así como él al escuchar de su boda no se preocupo sino que fue por ella para abrazarla aun cuando estaba cubierta de sangre.

-Entonces iré contigo.

-Por supuesto que lo harás y nadie podrá sacarnos de ahí.

.

.

.

Notas: Mi obsesivo ser no puede creer que por fin termine esto, esta historia seria un drabble que planeaba subir a finales de octubre pero la idea creció un poco más y creo que puede dar un capitulo más, claro solo si están interesados.

Nota otra vez: editado para darle un final más decente y que segundos capítulos no sean necesarios.


End file.
